The Roses
The Roses is an novel detailing of a young girl named Switch. It was written by Cocoabean. First off, HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO MY GOKU! Thank you Kotsu for indirectly helping me make my story with his own Total War. Lastly, I thank Jeff for categorizing the page! Volumes Are For Geeks Prologue A blurry view was the start. I slowly regained my vision as I rose up from the simple bedding of mine. I slowly walked into the bathroom, and stared at myself. My hollow expression. I was a 5'6" girl, rather short for these tall, voluptuous girls here. I had soft, beautiful, nutmeg colored hair with small hazel eyes and a simple headband. I had a simple, azure dress with an apron. Such a contrast to these beautiful girls and these rich women Beautiful. Rich.. Beautiful.. God damn it all! I smashed the mirror multiple times in rage. My hands were bloodstained an covered in glass. My hand shook as I pulled out scissors. I began to cut my hair in blind rage. It was now neck length. My mother awoke to the noise and began to slowly walk to the ajar bathroom door. "Katarina..?" My mother had a tired and an older look to her face. Unlike me, she had chocolate brown eyes and lemon colored hair. "God damn it, mom!" I gritted my yellowing teeth. "I told you to call me Switch!" Switch was the alias I made for myself. I could never forgive myself, Katarina, for causing my father to go..I felt my eyes glisten as my mother looked at me, in concern. Tears began to come out of my hazel eyes..father.. "I know you miss him too..we all do, Katarina." My mother's quiet, gentle voice spoke. She doesn't understand..! "NO YOU DON'T! YOU WERE ABOUT TO LEAVE HIM ANYWAY, WERENT YOU?! YOU DIDN'T WANT TO BE MARRIED TO A 'TRAITOR'! THEN THE GOVERNMENT KILLED HIM, AND IF I DIDN'T TELL HIM TO, HE'D.." I continued to weep.."HE'D STILL BE HERE!!" I picked up my small bag and stomped off to school. I looked back to see my mother, slightly crying. I looked away and continued to weep as I remember him..his strength, his booming, deep voice and those hazel eyes..so much like mine..I heard the bustling of foot steps. Iudicium officers. Those bastards who killed my uncle. Those fools who framed my father. I clenched my fists and I looked up. The usual grown men in their clad white armor holding guns. However, I noticed a boy not older than me. He had almond hair with welcoming azure eyes and freckles on his face. He didn't wear a helmet like the others. My face began to feel hot. I tried to ignore this boy..I looked at the dark clouded skies. They've been that way since the pollution crisis of 2014. A bell rang throughout the city. I'M LATE! I dashed to school, with the attractive boy slowly fading from my sight. END PROLOGUE Twisted Daisies Chapter 1 The school building was very simplistic for this town. The wood was decaying and let out a creak as I held my small bag, decorated with a simple daisy. I don't know why, but I got stares of disdain from others as I walked to my first class. World History. I slowly treaded to my seat and placed my bag on the ground. "Miss Jordan.." My teacher, Mr. Gamien looked at me, a frown on his wrinkled face. Mr. Gamien had grey hair, onyx eyes and a mostly angered expression. I sighed as I knew what I had to say.. "Mr. Gamien, I apologize for my tardiness." I said in a low voice. I saw his eyes lower to look at my bag. He then walked up to my bag, removed the daisy, and crumpled it in his hands. I looked in shock..my daisy..my daisy..that tiny flower motivated me to do so much..now it's gone..I felt tears..not tears of sadness or joy but tears of rage. Had such a thing existed? I clenched my fists as I grunted in pain. That bloody fist of earlier.. "Need I remind you where you live of today, Switch Jordan? You live in the Iudicium government. Based in Canada.. You can't avoid it, sweetie.." I heard Mr. Gamien's cold voice. Sweetie?! My father can only call me that. I felt the anger rise in me as I ran to my teacher. My fist hit his face. He fell to the ground, the crimson red substance coming from his face. The tears streamed from my face. I couldn't stop them, as my father's handsome face and his voice rang in my thoughts. My hand slowly went up to my face to wipe them. I could feel the stares of many..I looked back at my class. I noticed the almond haired boy with those same azure eyes, looking at me. His freckles moved as his lips touched up in a smile. The entire class gave me a look of fear. The teacher was unconscious. The boy's smile..so much like father's..I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE!! "THIS IS UNBEARABLE! THESE GOD DAMN LIES!" Soldiers began to surround me. I noticed a window. I grabbed my bag, and I leaped out. I felt my legs burn, as I continued to run away. "SWITCH JORDAN! STOP THIS, NOW!" A female soldier screamed. I shall not stop..I continued to run, the cottage in which I lived in slowly came into sight. I saw the soldiers fade away into the horizon as I held on to a tree. I breathed rapidly. I stumbled, as my lungs surged with fire. Asthma..I cursed slowly as I rummaged through my pack. I didn't bring my asthma medicine! My lungs began to burn even more. I lied down on the ground, fully prepared to join my family..I will die..just like all the others..shall we never gain..I wheezed. Shall we never gain peace from these Iudicium people..? Footsteps came near me. Great, I'll die with bullets in me. "You'll need this, won't you, Switcharoo?" A soothing voice came to me. I then saw his face as I groaned in pain. Almond hair..azure eyes that welcomed me..and soft freckles? Could it be?! "It's.." I wheezed. "Switch.." His massive hands gave me the medicine as I breathed it in. My lungs cooled down, as I looked at him. He's irritating.. "Whatever, I'll call you Switcharoo.." He smirked at me. I felt my face burn..what was I mad at him for..? "Why'd you follow me?" I continued to stare into those azure eyes. He was perfect..AAAGH! I need to snap out of this.. "Who knows? Maybe I was interested in little Switcharoo.." He came closer to me, his azure eyes even closer, that cropped almond hair nearing my face. My cheeks burned..what is wrong with me?! "I have a little question..what's your name..?" "Electro." Electro. What a peculiar name.. "Well, Electro, since I'm likely expelled from school, I have to go home..I'll see you sometime.." I rose up slowly, and I walked from the forest. I kept staring at Electro. His blush was so beautiful..it was like the sun setting over the horizon.. Gah, I need to stop staring. I looked away, focused on going home. Electro's POV Was there something about this girl? Hell yeah, why else would I be fantasizing about her. It's good that now..now she finally notices me. She always is so tense..her anger is always obvious. Just for once, I'd like to soothe that angst-ridden face. I walked home. My parents must be worried. Being a soldier is a risky job, especially as a recruit. "Yo, 'Lectro! She ran off?" A soldier looked at me, a bottle of wine in hand. "No surprise, just look at him! He can't even catch a little girl!" They all jeered at the other's joke. I bet I could outgun them right now..I need to become better than these fools! I slapped the wine from their hands. "Maybe if you weren't drinking, then you'd actually know what to do." I frowned. A soldier pulled out his gun, then his friend kneed me in my stomach. Pain was felt, and I went to my knees. The soldier put his gun to my head. "Talk to your superiors like that again, boy, I'll blow your head off." The drunken fools then stumbled and the gun fell from his head. I still felt that throbbing pain in my stomach. Almost like the pain when a girl leaves you..I threw up slight blood and slowly rose up. Another soldier, likely a general of the Serenum guard, walked up to us. "Slacking on the job? The next time, it's to the front for all of you!" We rapidly ran. Even the intoxicated soldiers knew, we'd all have no chance fighting against the Saviors. They had already bombed multiple towns, including most of the south, causing alot of dark skinned people to move here, to towns like here, in Springfield. In my sight, was a desk-keeper. "Mister, my shift is over." I removed my armor pieces and put them on the desk. The desk-keeper stamped them. "Clear." His monotone marked that my shift was over. I moved away, walking home to the Evergreen Districts; the rich part of town. Back to Switch To my horror, there was a corpse on the door step. I put down my bag and ran. Please..please don't be mother..mom has to be alive..mother has to be alive..the corpse was facing the doorstep, the face not visible. The corpse was a woman, and had lemon colored hair. Dried blood was by the steps, bullets in her. I can tell she struggled by the blood trail. To my horror, it was my mother. Her face was bleeding, eyes agape and lifeless. "MOM! MOM!!" My voice cracked and tears came from my eyes. My last words to her was words of anger..I left her crying..I LEFT HER WHEN SHE NEEDED ME MOST!! "WHY?!?" The tears continued to flow. I held her cold body..I left, angry at her..I left, thinking hate for her. Now, I think all the times she was there for me..I left her to die..left her to die..if I came quicker..I could've done so much more...I looked at the shovel, eyes reddened with tears. I lifted the shovel and began to dig a grave for my mother. When finished, I put her bloodied body in the grave and buried her. I put a simple daisy by her grave. I could've done so much more..why God..? I kept crying outside, as it began to rain. Looking at the skies, they cried just like me.. "WHY GOD?! WHY DO YOU CURSE ME LIKE THIS?! I CAN'T..I CANT..I JUST CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE, LIFE!" I went to my knees, tears still streaming. If I died..if I died..no one would miss me..My chocolate colored boots stepped up, my body rose..I had no motivation for anything. I stepped up to the doorstep. A sign read, 'KATARINA, TAKE OFF YOUR SHOES WHEN YOU GET IN -❤Mom'. Mom...I continued to cry, hysterically. I removed my shoes, and went to the bathroom. She fixed the mirror. Silence echoed in the house..I looked at a picture. Mother..father..and I..The good times..I couldn't bear to look without crying. I turned my head, walked out of the room into my room. I picked up a bag, much larger than mine, and put all my belongings into the bag, including that picture. I closed the bag, ran out the house, and put my muddy boots back on. Wherever this Electro lived, in the Evergreen District..I will be coming to him..I need safety..this cottage will remind me of my family..I looked back at my cottage for one last time. Mother..father..I bid you farewell. I move on, to a new chapter..The images of my father and mother, both dead, a hooded figure with a distorted smile, a Iudicium uniform and were all bloodstained. I continued to cry, walking over to the Evergreen District.. END CHAPTER 1 Intertwining Destinies Chapter 2 The rain couldn't stop. It was restless. I couldn't get the images of mother and father from my head. Am I cursed to be like this?! Everyone I love always dies..all to get to me. I JUST WANT TO DIE! I banged my fists on the ground, and my fist from earlier bled even more. I ignored the blood, wincing and I continued, looking at the sky. Tears flew from my eyes. "WHY AM I STILL ALIVE, GOD?! HUH?! I DON'T WANT TO!! I WANT TO BE WITH MOM AND DAD! WHO WOULD MISS ME? HUH? JUST WHO?!!!!!!" I couldn't stop weeping, looking at the sky. Who would miss a little, scrawny brat like me? Not anyone..suddenly, a man with almond hair and blue eyes popped up in my vision. Electro? What would he do for me?! I stomped off, and I began to run. Halfway to the Evergreen District, I bumped into a sillouete. I rose up and looked at the figure. "Hey Switcharoo." Electro?! He removed his hood. Indeed it was him! What is he gonna do for me..do for me..do for me.. "Electro?! Please..help me.." He grabbed my hands as I wept. "What? What is wrong?" His hand brushed my tears away.. "Mother..father..they're dead..dead and IUDICIUM SOLDIERS KILLED THEM!!" I fell to the ground, weeping as he picked me up, bridal style. "Sh..what is your real name..?" "Real name?! Katarina..Katarina." He looked at my glistening eyes. "Your father is..Adler Jordan? The traitor who murdered his brother in cold blood?" Electro looked at me. I burned with rage.. "HE DIDN'T DO IT! HE WAS GOING TO BRING THE ONE WHO DID IT TO JUSTICE, JUST LIKE YOUR NAME IS..THEN HE WAS MURDERED! I TOLD HIM TO BRING THE REAL MURDERER TO JUSTICE! IT'S..it's all my fault.." I cried into Electro's shirt. He began to run to the Evergreen District. I knew..no matter what, in any way, I have to bring whoever killed my parents to justice..if it is the last thing I do. I will betray the Iudicium government..I will not die..I want to live..I want to see this government eradicated from the world, or whatever is left. I can't forgive..can't forgive the government and its atrocities to human life. "Switch..switch!" I heard a voice call my name. I was awake, in a soft, paper white bed and in a black dress with an apron. I looked at my surroundings. A woman with wavy almond colored hair and azure eyes stood next to Electro..I felt no emotion. My body was merely a shell for an empty being. "Daniel, is this the new maid?" The woman spoke. I felt nothing as Electro's hand touched me. I only felt vengeance. I want to kill President Serenum.. "Yeah, mama." Electro nodded as a butler with bronze colored hair and amethyst colored eyes picked up the woman's food and walked out of the room. "Miss Allison, should I prepare your dessert?" The butler spoke. "Ah, Ted, you're a doll!" Allison, Electro's mother spoke. "I'll be working here..?" I smirked. I began wheezing, my lungs burned. GAAH, my asthma! "Switch!" Electro called my name out in concern. "CULLEN! TED!" Electro screamed around the house. I convulsed on my bed, breathing becoming more and more difficult. I reached to my pack weakly, unzipped it and breathed in my medicine. Two butlers dressed in tuxedos, appearing identical to each-other, both having bronze hair and amethyst eyes. "Master Daniel?" One of the twins spoke. "Electro..I'm alright." I rose from my bed, expressionless. "Miss Allison, this is the new maid?" Cullen stared at me. "Indeed, Cullen. Now, you two go back to preparing dessert." Allison, Electro's mother, shooed the butlers away. "Yes, Missus." The two twins nodded and walked away. Could this be how I'll live with Electro..? "You're up.." He brushed a hair from my face and his fingers were on my lips. Heat began to course through me like how it was when we kissed.. "Now, don't be so expressionless, Switcharoo.." "Maybe I want to." I was getting lost in those azure eyes of his..What is it about him..? His angular face..those freckles..soft lips..? I may never know. "Daniel! It's pretty late. You should be heading off yto bed so you should work," Allison spoke, then pointed at me, "You! My son, Daniel, has no personal maid. You shall be his personal maid!" She went off to her room. "You start first thing in the morning, Switcharoo. I'll be looking forward to seeing your beautiful eyes." He neared my face again, and our lips collided. My face burned and he let go. "Electro.." I was blushing. He kissed me again..he walked out, looking at me. "4:30 AM!" He called out, and went to his room. I stood from my bed, prepared to meet the maids and butlers of this massive mansion. END CHAPTER 2 Butler Buddies Category:Original Story Category:Page made by Cocoabean